Arcee and Jack 10
by Prander
Summary: Stayin' hot and bothered, Arcee can't get enough. Can Jack keep up? Graphic sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

The trouble Jack started to have with Arcee in the weeks that followed was of a kind he never expected and it began to trouble him. It was a _pleasant _surprise in it's own way but circumstances being what they were, it could prove disastrous.

His attraction to Arcee was in the classical sense through and through, but what happened as the months of their sexual relationship continued was that he was associating Arcee with sex every time he saw her.

That was no different than any young man like himself with a girlfriend, but then any girlfriend he would have had would not have walked around naked now, would she?

For you see, since Arcee's appearance never changed between the war room and the bedroom, the result was he felt ridiculously guilty at the best of times and turned on at the worst of times just by being_ near_ her. He had highly sexualized her body and this fact was betraying him.

Betraying them both.

Arcee was no help. She reveled in the attention and knew full well the effect she had on him as she dived head first into her own growing sexual awareness. He was mortified at her sudden sultriness and how lately she was pushing the limits in front of others. Cocking her hip just so so he could see between her legs, or leaning over dramatically to point something out, brushing her fingers just that to much across his shoulders or her chest against his back. Laughing at his jokes, pouting, winking, finding reasons to stretch seductively, bump her ass against him, show off her legs...and one time behind everyone's back she even flashed him her tits just to see his shocked response.

Every time he resolved to hash this out with her when he next got the chance, it was usually burned away in a frenzy of pent up lust. He would make his way to her room at night via their private hallway and she would be waiting for him, bare breasted and fully exposed, scooping him up and rolling into bed with him with a giggle. Or crawling on all fours over to him to start pulling his clothes off.

His protests died a quick death at those times.

The things she would do. The things she had learned. The hunger she had for it. The Bio-fluid's she had designed worked on him like an elixir and he drank from her greedily in many delightful ways.

So yes, he couldn't resist her any more than he could have flapped his arms and soared like a bird. And this recklessness was giving him a taste for abandon. To let himself live a little and damn all the consequences.

So he wasn't helping _either._

At least everyone was oblivious.

The other Autobots were more or less as they had always been. Great benign protectors always kept slightly off balance by their smaller, more passionate counterparts. True, there was some vague and strangely off-setting tension between Prime and his mother as of late but this kept their attention on each other so neither of them was any worry.

As for Raf? Well, he was smarter than anyone Jack ever knew but he was safely naive for his age and so completely absorbed by his own interests at Autobot base you had to remind him to eat meals.

Fowler? To busy to even notice it was tomorrow.

That left the one person to tenacious for her own good who was determined to never miss out on anything.

Miko.

She had a nose for it. Invasive, blunt, bold and curious to the point of being rude. There would be no fooling her if she held still long enough to put two and two together. She was eighteen herself now and nobody's fool. Despite what he told his mother, Miko wouldn't miss a trick would she?

But where Jack lucked out was that Miko was her _own_ fool. She couldn't be bothered with anything that wasn't one hundred percent Autobot and was literally turning into an adrenaline junkie for the War. She was more trouble to the Autobots than everyone else combined as she lived for the hunt and personally seemed to care little for any kind of boyfriend in her own life. In fact, lately she spent her weekends hounding Bulkhead and Ratchet to fashion her a battle suit of all things.

Then came the day Arcee seemed to _want _to challenge her attention.

One day while listening to Ratchet and Bulkhead bicker over Miko's latest project, Arcee had casually leaned back against the wall and reached out to bring Jack up close to her in a hug.

Running her slender arms down his chest and straddling him with her long legs, she settled in and stood there hugging him.

Without thinking, Jack happily lounged back against her, resting his arms across the spikes of her armored knees.

Ratchet was to preoccupied as always to even notice and as for Bulkhead? Usually what he didn't understand he didn't notice either. But when Miko turned around, her eyebrows shot up so high they threatened to tip her over backwards. It was then Jack realized that while Arcee had given him hugs before, this was a distinctly possessive way to hold him.

Even more so in front of another woman.

He felt trapped like a deer in headlights between her knees and could not bring himself to shrug out of her embrace. This was just how thing's had heated up the night before. Arcee backed up against a wall like this, clutching his back. A nipple in his mouth.

The way she deliberately stood like this _now,_in front of everyone, made the hug seem..._intimate._

Jack felt himself blush.

Hands on the shoulders? Affection. Arms over his chest, hands at the waist? Possession.

To Miko, Arcee had Jack between her legs and was meeting her look with one of her own. Miko's dark eyes sparkled as she stared with an expression Jack couldn't begin to put into words.

Arcee slowly bent one knee, putting one armored boot flat against the wall and effectively claiming Jack even more. She stared at Miko as if to say _Is there a problem?_.

Miko turned away with that unreadable expression.

"Why'd you do that?" Jack whispered, half turning to look up at Arcee's cobalt blue eyes. She stared back down at him, their glow warm and rich and mischievous.

"Oh hush." she smirked. "You probably wish you could turn around and lift my leg over your shoulder for awhile."

Her daring was infectious and he had to smile a little.

"I know that look." He said. "You better behave."

"With the way they're carrying on, do you think they would notice?"

"Miko did."

Arcee scoffed.

"Which surprises me to no end, considering the source."

"Don't give me that. You did it on purpose."

"Yeah. So?"

Before he could answer Arcee straightened up.

"Okay gang, we're outta here. Jack and I are going to go find something _better _to do." She said and tolerating no argument she stepped out from behind Jack and walked off. He was clearly meant to follow. More than ever before, Arcee oozed sex appeal. The way her lower armor rode low on her hips with her upper armor a 'tank top'. The sublime curve of her bare lower back and the sleek line of her black 'leggings' and boots. Her long legs and the roll of her hips as she walked? All she lacked was a pair of panties to dangle from her finger like bait.

Like he had thought to himself before, Jack felt she looked like a horny aerobics instructor and he was painfully aware of Miko watching them both. Ratchet and Bulkhead didn't even pause in their argument.

Jack stepped up to Miko and handed her a wrench.

"We'll be back later." He said.

"Try not to hurt yourself." Miko said strangely, her eyes twinkling.

**ooo**

"What's the big deal?" Arcee said, gesturing with her one hand while reaching back and unbuckling her chest armor with the other. Before Jack even had the door shut, she was half 'naked' and tossing her armor aside as she walked into their apartment. She stretched long and hard, her round bio-sensor breasts bouncing slightly.

"Ahhhh. That's better." She sighed.

"That. Right there!" Jack admonished, coming in quickly and slapping his hand down over the door pad as she continued stretching. The great armor door slid down with a dull thump.

"What? My nipples?" Arcee dropped her arms and turned to him, thrusting her chest out deliberately and dropping her stomach as she arched her back.

A perfect _come fuck me_ pose in her heeled boots.

"Stop that. I meant stripping out of your armor before we even had the door closed. Honestly Arcee, it's like you _want_ to be caught at it." he tossed aside his tool bag.

"I know what you meant...maybe I'm bored." She went on with a frown, reaching down and clipping her lower molded armor off from around her waist. Jack felt himself stir as she tossed it aside. She continued to stare at him as she then proceed to reach back and snap free the armored fins on her back.

"What?" she asked.

"Bored of _me_?"

"Oh, knock it off. That's the Jack from three years ago. Turn the lights down a little, huh?"

Despite himself, Jack did just that and in the low light, Arcee's glowed. As she always did. That slight 'energon' tint to her body and eyes. A deep, vibrant, yet soft blue and she even seemed to hum more. A harmonic that made a shiver run down his back as he came farther into the room. It was when she was like _this_ that she was at her most intoxicating and alluring. And she knew it.

She was also completely 'naked' now. There was a soft sparkle of light between her legs and Jack knew she had openly formed her bio-engineered pussy between her legs. He took in the sleek lines of her fit form. Her glowing nipples and full breasts. She looked like a naked athlete. His mouth went a little dry.

"Bored of what then?" He managed to ask as Arcee turned and picked up a _real_ tank top from a scattered pile of clothes by the bed. A pink one made in her size. It was her latest innovation. And in removing all her body armor, she could fully explore the sexy clothing that she had begun to manufacture for herself.

She never wore any of it outside their living quarters though, and so never passed up a chance to wear some once they were alone.

Arcee had quickly mastered the appeal of tight fitting clothes that barely covered anything.

And, unsurprisingly, this made her all the sexier than when she was 'nude'. The color of this one was the same as the candied pink accentuation of her vehicle mode, matching the trim along her face and around her calves and she took her time pulling it down over her head. Every little gesture played out for his approval.

"I don't know. Everything around _here_. Nothing every changes." she sighed, tugging it down and finally straightening it over her flat stomach..

As she came up to him, her taught breasts straining at the fabric with her hard sensor-nipples in stark relief, Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. He felt his argument _drying up_ again.

That damn tank top. It drew attention to the fact she had 'nothing' on from the waist down and he could see the glitter of her fully aroused pussy between her legs as she stopped in front of him, a hand on her hip.

"Dammit anyway." He grumped and started to fumble with his pants. Arcee grinned and leaned over at the waist, her long fingers doing a better job of it while she looked him in the eye.

He met her gaze.

"Well you know the old Jack you talked about is going to wonder if you'll ever be bored of the 'same old same old' sex." He huffed as he let her finish undoing his pants.

"Not likely, fella." She yanked them down after he kicked out of his boots.

"I been fighting a war for millions of years. I've got a lot of catching up to do."

Lately, as a couple, Arcee had been particularly thrilled at 'casual' sex. Simple, direct and forward and judging from her mood Jack knew what she wanted him to say. So he summoned up some imperious manner and put his hands on his hips as she stared at his waist.

"Where ya want it?" He asked and her eyes shined as she looked up.

"Up my ass." She grinned wickedly and she came forward to give him a savage kiss, her long fingers wrapped around the back of his head as she pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Already she was sending pleasure feedback to him, making him go weak in the knees as she kissed him and she broke away at the just right moment to make him want more.

Happily she turned her back to him as she stepped over and leaned against the wall, the sexy curve of her round 'ass' rolling around seductively as she deftly lowered herself down to accommodate his height.

If it had been anyone else but Arcee it would have been impossible, but her agility was beyond anything this world could match. Somehow she rested easily in this exaggerated squat. Bent over, boots firm on the floor, legs spread, ass thrust back, arms up for balance, cheek against the wall...and _very _ready.

As he watched a tiny little stream of shining bio-fluid dripped down to the floor from between her legs.

"The wall again, huh?" He grinned, stepping up behind her as she splayed out against it, steadying herself with her hands and looking over her shoulder at him.

"It makes me feel trapped." She said strangely. And as he rested his hands on her hips and rolled his naked waist up against her bare bottom, making her purr, Jack had a pretty good idea what she meant.

Arcee was enjoying being bold, but also turning submissive once they were alone. There had been many such phases. Now though, she was reveling in seduction and then giving over to him once they began love-play. Lately she had been wanting him to make love to her up against this wall and judging from what she said right now, for a being like Arcee, it meant she was finding arousal in being helpless.

Well, it would stand to reason. She was a powerful warrior-female of the Autobots who fought this war tooth and nail her whole life. She was a master of the fast, relentless attack. Jack was her one true chance to 'let her hair down' and explore the rush of being dominated. Taken. Surrendering.

"You're not getting _bored _are you?" she teased and in return he ran his cock up between her butt cheeks, his hands caressing across them.

As she purred with desire, Jack felt a rush at how _real_ it all was with her.

She wasn't just cold hard metal and sharp curves. Her body was warm and soothing to the touch. And as for the hardness? The tingling feedback she channeled back into his own body from contact with her 'skin' made her feel as real and firm as flesh and he closed his eyes and just drank in the sensation of what he was doing and where he was.

He smiled when he felt her little puckered asshole form underneath him and it was his turn to gasp a little when she flexed it against the underside of his cock.

That was her way of giving him a little kiss and he heard her giggle.

"Now get busy." She growled, turning back around and resting her forehead against the cool steel wall.

He had to smile. She was still Arcee and had just ordered him to fuck her up the ass.

So he did.

Thank Primus for all the careful and secretive means they had taken to sound proof their apartment. It still made him nervous but the moment he felt Arcee's deeply warm, smooth asshole grip his cock and pull him in, he wasn't thinking about much else.

She gave out her usual bark of sheer delight. The result of how her bio-sensor sensitive anatomy made it seem like her first time, _every _time. The advantages of computer controlled sex-protocols. She slapped a hand against the wall and rolled her hips down against his lap, in one smooth motion shoving him all the way up her ass and engulfing him.

"Huh-uh! Fuck yeah! Right there!" She snarled, her fingernails scratching light marks down the wall. They weren't the first.

"Oh fuck." Jack gasped. "Tune me in."

Immediately Arcee's body took over. The soft pucker of her asshole, locked warmly around the base of his cock, sent a slight repress signal to his own nervous system. Effectively keeping him from becoming over-stimulated.

In every sense of the word, anal sex with Arcee was like wearing a cock ring with ten times the sensation and you could go on for as long as you dared.

"Fuck yeah, that is _the _spot! Get up _in _there!" She growled, slamming her ass back against his lap with perfect balance.

Jack looked down at the sweet curve of her butt, soaking in how his cock was sliding warmly in and out of her glowing body. The puckered lips of her asshole were tingling softly and from around his shaft a deep blue light glowed, coming from inside her.

The Northern Lights he liked to call it. His favorite part being every time Arcee slammed her ass down on his cock, waves of blue energon cascaded out from her ass cheeks and up through her body like ripples in a pond.

He slammed back harder, fucking her ass as deep as he could and feeling her body mold itself to him. The harder he thrust in, the farther the waves of energon coursed through her body. Already her pussy was leaking more of her bio-fluid on the floor and with a groan he reached up around her sides, sliding his hands under her tank top and cupping the bottom of her tits.

Arcee understood immediately and arched her back, bringing Jacks cheek up against her bare back, but bending just-so so that he could grip her breasts more fully.

It must not have been enough for her because with a growl she tore her tank top open, startling him. Before he could say more she grabbed his hands and forced them up over her nipples.

She was leaking there to. He could feel it. His fingers kneaded her tits deeply and her nipples sprayed a little blue milk on the wall. She groaned.

As Arcee rode his waist with her ass, the two of them up against the wall like this, Jack closed his eyes and just lost himself in the sensations again.

But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think _we still gotta talk about this._

Hugging Jacks hands to her tits, Arcee was screaming with lust now, her pussy spraying little trails of glowing blue liquid on the wall as she backed away from it.

The first of her many orgasms.

"Fuck me like a slut! Oh God baby, split me in half!" she cried, pushing away from the wall completely now and collapsing with a groan in front of him. She sank all the way down immediately, splaying out her legs, on her hands and knees, his cock still deep up her ass.

Jack straightened up behind her, shifting to grip her waist. He steadied himself there as her breasts swung free underneath her but then with a growl she arched her back to drag her nipples along the floor. His eyes went wide as she stretched to her limit, thrusting her tits out in the air, bent over like this in front of him.

But then she rolled her ass back against his lap on the downward push, shoving him back up inside her, only to immediately repeat the stretch when his lap touched her butt cheeks.

This was new. A sensuous roll to her back that nearly pulled her ass all the way off of him, but then suddenly had it coming back down his cock in one hard push. A moments touch, and she was pulling away again into her stretch, riding his cock this way over and over.

"Holy shit." He whispered.

"Fuck my ass." she growled. "Fuck it deep, Jack." she went on, throaty and horny and without looking back at him...continuing that deep penetrating roll.

_Yeah, we still need to talk about this _Jack thought as he strained against her and she coiled and uncoiled against him.

_ But it can wait._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
